Emotions Ablaze
by RunNRide25
Summary: Fionna and Marshall Lee are best bros. However, when Flame Prince enters the picture, hidden emotions start to emerge. Fiolee
1. Chapter 1: The Caves

"Come on, Cake, let's go check it out!"

"I don't know, baby. It looks awfully cold and wet in there."  
>"Oh, stop bein' such a fraidy-cat!"<p>

Fionna took off into the mouth of the cave, leaving Cake standing at the entrance.

"Well, I never!" Cake exclaimed before scampering after her adventurous sister.

The cave sat near the top of the highest mountain in The Caves north of the Candy Kingdom. It was the last cave before Fionna could say she had thoroughly explored all of The Caves. This cave was a lot bigger than most of the others. It had a small stream running down the middle, and the ceiling was slightly higher than a two story house. Fionna didn't have to run far into the cave before she saw something that stopped her in her tracks.

"Cake?" she yelled back to her sister.

"Right behind ya, baby. What's up?"  
>"There's a . . . house in here!"<p>

"What you talkin' 'bout girl?" Cake exclaimed as she caught up to her sister.

Fionna lifted her hand pointing further into the cave. Sure enough, a small brick house sat inside near the stream. It wasn't very big, and it was obviously very old. Yet, Fionna suspected it was still inhabited, due to the fact it was still in pretty good shape.

"Come on, Cake! Let's go check it out!"

"I don't know baby. You don't know who, or what, lives there."

"One way to find out!" Fionna exclaimed as she ran to the front door.

"Hello?! Anybody home?! Hello?!" Fionna called as she pounded on the door. After a minute or two, she stopped and turned to Cake.  
>"I guess nobody's home."<p>

Cake sighed. "That's just as well, I suppose. Who knows what kind of trouble we could've gotten into!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Vampire King

_Somebody_ was pounding on my door.

I, Marshall Lee, am nocturnal. A creature of the night. So, therefore, when somebody comes pounding on my door in the middle of the afternoon, they wake me up. That's one thing about me, you _never _wake me up. It's not pretty for anyone involved.

I slowly got out of bed and peered out the window towards my front door. Almost instantly, all my grogginess disappeared. It was a _girl_. There was a _human girl _at my door.

Needless to say I was shocked. Last I knew, humans went extinct not long after the Mushroom war. Apparently, that wasn't the case. I smirked. I could have some fun with this.

Just as she gave up knocking on my door, I turned myself invisible and flew out my bedroom window.

"I guess nobody's home." The girl said to the cat that accompanied her.

It sighed. "That's just as well, I suppose. Who knows what kind of trouble we could've gotten into!"

I smiled to myself. _You have no idea!_

I thought for a moment just what to do to scare the glop out of them, eventually deciding to begin with the oldest trick in the book. I floated to the cat and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's up, baby cakes?" the cat asked, turning to her human companion.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Don't mess with me girl you tapped my shoulder."

"No! I swear I didn't!"

At this point, I transformed to my bat form and appeared behind the human. The cat screeched.

"Fionna! Behind you!"

"What?!" The girl spun around quickly, but I disappeared just before she saw me. "Cake, I don't see anything."

"There was a bat! A giant bat! It just appeared, and then, it just disappeared!"

"Cake, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine! I'm tellin' ya I saw it!"

At this point, I had transformed back into my normal vampire form and began flying quickly around the pair, catching them in the whirlwind caused by my speed. I laughed a deep laugh that echoed throughout the cave, which, combined with my constant movement, left my location a mystery.

"Who's there?!" The girl exclaimed, drawing a sword. I laughed again, still flying around them.

"Show yourself!" she demanded. I had to admit, the girl had guts.

I stopped circling them, appearing behind the girl and whispering softly in her ear:

"Boo."

The girl spun, swinging her sword in the process, and I darted backwards to avoid her attack. I chuckled.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little girl and her cat, venturing into my cave? And waking me up no less? You must be either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid."

"I am Fionna the Human, the bravest adventurer in all of Aaa, and this is my big sister, Cake," the girl, Fionna it seems, replied.

"Ah, so you _are_ human. Interesting. I thought the last humans went extinct long ago."

"Not quite. I'm the last."

"Interesting. Well, that makes this even more rich. You, a human, invaded my cave, woke me up, and now are challenging me?"

The girl's eyes narrowed.

"Who _are_ you?"

I grinned. "I am Marshall Lee, the Vampire King."

"The...Vampire King? You sure don't look like a king."

"You'd best believe it, little girl, because I'm the baddest vampire that's ever lived!"

"Bring it on! And I'm not a little girl! You don't look much older than me!"

I laughed. "I'm a thousand years old! You're like an infant to me!"

I floated towards her, a sinister smirk on my face. She clenched her teeth.  
>"Oh yeah? I'll show you who's and infant!" She lunged at me again. I laughed as I dodged her attack.<p>

"Do you _know_ what thousand-year-old vampire kings _do_ to little humans like you?" I asked, flashing my fangs. She gulped, and next thing she knew I was behind her.

"We drink your blood," I whispered, my face at her neck.

The girl stood frozen in shock as I slowly dragged my fangs across her neck. I'll admit, she smelled nice. Like strawberries. _I bet she's delicious_ I thought to myself.

"MARSHALL LEE YOU LET HER GO!"


	3. Chapter 3: Aaa Royalty

I turned, and there, standing in my cave, was the one person I never expected to see.

"Bartleby Gumball. What brings you out to my neck of the woods?"

"I'm serious, Marshall Lee Abadeer, let Fionna go this instant."

"Jeez Gumball don't get you hair in a wad. You know I'm not _actually _going to drink her blood."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait just a minute," the cat (Cake?...yeah) Cake said, "You mean you're not actually a vampire?"

"Oh, I'm a vampire all right," I growled, flashing my fangs. "But I don't drink blood. I eat red."

"Red?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah. I just suck the color out. I mean, I could drink blood if I wanted too...it's actually more filling, and tastes better, but I don't."

"MmmHmm," Cake hummed with a smirk. "And _you're_ the Vampire King?"

I glared at the cat. "Listen, kitty-cat. Just because I _choose_ not to drink blood doesn't mean I'm not the most powerful vampire in all of Aaa _and _the Nightosphere, got it?"

Cake glared at me, and I bore my fangs at her and growled.  
>"Aaanyways..." Fionna said, stepping between me and Cake, "what <em>are<em> you doing here Prince Gumball?"

"When I was informed that you were exploring this cave, I knew you'd run into Marshall Lee, so I came to keep him from doing anything horrible to you."

"Oh come on Gumbutt I was just messing around!" I exclaimed.

"From where I was standing, that's not how it looked. And I _told_ you _not_ to call me that."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait," Fionna said, "How do you two know each other?"

I looked at her, raising my eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? We're Aaa royalty."

She still looked confused. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to explain, but Gumball beat me to it.

"Every year or so there's an official meeting of Aaa royalty. All the princes and such meet and, well, discuss politics and such."

"Basically," I interjected, "It's a major snoozefest."

"Oh," Fionna said, finally understanding, "So like, LSP and Berry Prince and Hot Dog Prince and all those guys are there?"

"Yes. And a many others too," Gumball replied.

"Got it."

"Anyways," I said with a yawn, "Getting back to the original issue, what exactly are you guys doin' in my cave?"

"Well," Fionna said, "Cake and I are adventurers, and this was the last of The Caves we had to explore."

I nodded groggily. "Ok, well then explore quietly. The Vampire King needs his beauty sleep. Ok blondie?"

Gumball rolled his eyes and Fionna grinned. "Alright alright, _your majesty._"

I smirked as I floated back to my house. I entered again through my window and gently floated down onto my bed. I closed my eyes with a sigh, finally returning to my slumber.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the day I met Fionna the Human.


	4. Chapter 4: Honest Truth

Stupid Ice Queen.

Stupid Gumwad.

That stupid ice crown must have given Simone an extra dose of crazy cruelty today. She's _never_ stooped _that_ low before. I mean, seriously! She knows Fionna has a thing for Gumball, so impersonating him and messing with her heart guts like that? Not cool.

Then there's Gumball. The guy doesn't know a good thing when he's got it. He's basically got Fionna wrapped around his manicured pink finger. And after all Fionna's done for him, after all the times she's saved his prissy pink butt, all he says is he's glad he's got a great friend he can count on. You don't just friendzone a girl like that.

So now, here I am, chasing down a distraught adventuress. I finally found her sitting on a low branch of an old tree. I floated above her, turning myself upside-down so my face dangled in front of hers.

"What's up, Fi? You totally just blew out of there."

Truth be told, I had seen the whole thing. As well as I know Gumball, I noticed he was acting weird right away. So, I had been keeping an eye on him (invisibility has its advantages). But Fionna didn't know that.

"Oh. Hey Marsh. Yeah I just didn't wanna be there anymore," She said quietly. I righted myself and floated steadily in front of her.

"Come on, Fi, I know you're lying. What's up?"

She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Fionna sighed. "It's PG."

"Gumbutt? What about him?" I almost felt bad, asking questions I already knew the answers to. Almost. I wanted to hear her answers. Hear it from her perspective.

"Well, I- He just- ugh. He's just so...so lumping dense sometimes!"

I chuckled. "Yeah he is. Especially when it comes to girls." Oh I am evil I was so baiting her.

"Heh heh, yeah," Fionna choked. Oh glob was she crying?

"Whoa, hey, Fi, none of that," I said, trying to stop her from crying.

"You don't get it, Marshall. You don't get what it's like when the dude your brain goes mush over doesn't like you back!" Fionna exclaimed through her tears.

Now, I may be the Vampire King, but crying, upset girls were not something I handled well. Not at all. It's a fact that's probably pretty obvious, given the way I responded.

"Listen, Fionna," I said probably too harshly, "Don't you say I don't understand. I haven't lived for a thousand years just twiddling my thumbs in a cave. I know junk. I know what it's like to be in your situation. And, I know that the only thing worse than the person your brain goes mush for not liking you back is watching that person go brain mush over another dude."

Yeah, I definitely said that too harshly, because Fionna started crying harder. I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face.

"Look, Fi, I didn't mean to snap like that, ok? I just . . . I mean . . ." I sighed. "You're not alone, ok? Just know that."

The corners of her mouth just barely turned up in a small smile. "Thanks."

I just floated there next to her for a while. I really didn't know what else to do other than be there. She finally started to calm down. She looked at me.

"I should just give up on him, shouldn't I?" she asked sadly.

I pursed my lips. _I_ knew Gumball only saw her as a friend, and that was never going to change, but I didn't want to actually _tell_ her that. Not when I knew how she felt about him. Besides, how was I supposed to tell her to give up on Gumball when I refused to give up on-

I shook my head. "I don't know Fi...sometimes, it's hard to tell when to keep trying and when to quit."

"Come on Marsh, I know you and PG are bros. Give it to me straight."

I sighed. "It's not that he doesn't care about you, Fi. He does. A lot. But..."

"But not the way I do about him," She said quietly.

"Yeah..."

Fionna sighed. "Can you take me home, Marshall?"

"Sure Fi."


	5. Chapter 5: Post-Party

"...But if you EVER fake like you're gonna die on me like that AGAIN, more than just your _cheek meat_ is gonna be hurtin', got it?!"

"Ok, Fi, ok! Never again, I promise!"

We were walking back to my house after one of LSP's parties. I had _finally _convinced Fionna to forgive me for faking my own death at the cemetery.

"Good," she said, satisfied.

We walked in silence for a while. My mind was churning. I still hadn't told her what I had meant to tell her. The reason behind why I had asked her to hang out in the first place.

I took a deep breath. "Hey, Fi, I gotta tell you something."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I-...I'm gonna be gone for a while," I said.

"Gone? Where you going?"

"The Nightosphere. Some vampires are stirring up trouble. They just need to be reminded who their King is."

Admittedly, I wasn't a very hands-on King. Not that I needed to be. Vampires in general are pretty self-sustaining. We just keep to our own territory and take care of ourselves. But once every 100 years or so someone will put up a stink about me never doing anything and if I really should be King.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" Fionna asked.

I shrugged. "Don't know. Probably a couple weeks at least."

"Oh. Ok," Fionna said, "But you better come visit me as soon as you get back!"

"I will," I said, climbing the couple steps to my front door. "Now, you better get home. I bet Gumbutt totally crashed on your couch."

Fionna gasped. "Gumball! Oh my glob I completely forgot about him! Come on, Cake we gotta go! Bye Marshall! See you when you get back!"

I laughed as I watched Fionna dart out of the cave. Honestly, I was surprised how quickly she had gotten over Gumball. Just a month ago she had been crying over how he didn't like her back and now she totally ditched him with little thought to go to LSP's party with me.

I grinned. _I may just have a chance yet..._


	6. Chapter 6: Flame Prince Ignus

_Oh Aaa, how I've missed you. _

I flew over the grasslands, straight towards a certain adventuress's house. I had been gone for two months. Longer than I had anticipated and much longer than I had hoped. But now all was right in the Nightosphere, nobody doubted my Kingship, and I had a promise to Fionna to keep.

I floated through an open window leading to Fionna's living room.

"Hey Fio-" I was surprised to see a Flame elemental standing in the middle of Fionna's living room. "-na?"

I looked at the dude standing there. Oddly enough, I'd never seen him before. Not even during all that time I fooled around in the Fire Kingdom. He looked at me, puzzled. Probably wondering, just as I was, who in Aaa was in Fionna's house.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked.

"Iam Prince Ignus Flame of the Fire Kingdom," He said in what seemed to me to be a forced formal tone. I already had a weird feeling about this guy. Why hadn't I seen him at the annual royal snoozefest? "And who are you?"

"Marshall Lee," I replied plainly. "How do you know Fionna?"

As much as that weird feeling was bugging me, I didn't want to jump to conclusions about the guy. He seemed nice enough. He couldn't be too bad if Fionna just let him chill (or whatever flame people do) in her house.

"Well, you see..."

About that time Fionna entered the room.  
>"FP? What's going on in her-MARSHALL!"<p>

Within seconds I found myself tackled by the young adventuress.

"Oh my glob you're back!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, Fi. I told you I'd come visit you as so as I returned, remember?"

She laughed. "Yeah I remember! Glob, I missed you Marshall!"

Ignus cleared his throat from the other side of the room. He glared at me, and I swear his flamed mohawk burned higher. _What is this guy's problem?_ Fionna let go of me and looked over to him.

"Oh, yeah. FP, this is Marshall Lee. He's my bro!"

"MmmHmm..." Ignus hummed, unamused. Fionna turned to me.

"Marshall, this is Flame Prince, my Boyfriend."

"Yeah, we've met-YOUR WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

I looked at Fionna, shock plastered all over my face.

"Yeah, we met like a month ago. He tried to burn down the treehouse."

My eyes slowly shifted over to Ignus, who was now smirking at me devilishly. _I knew it._

"How romantic," I hissed sarcastically.

"What can I say," Ignus taunted, "I have a way with women."

I clenched my teeth. I _knew_ something was weird about this guy. Sure, he came off as nice enough, but with those few expressions and statements, I could tell that this guy was trouble. He was _not _somebody Fionna needed to be wasting time around.

"Ignus," I began, and saw the royal flamehead shift uncomfortably at being referred to on a first name basis. "I'm afraid I wasn't completely honest with you before. You see, I'm not _just_ Marshall Lee..."

Ignus looked at me confused. He immediately straightened his posture, and his flames burned strong and bright. _Is he trying to intimidate me?! Oh, this is rich!_ I closed my eyes, a slight smirk at the corner of my mouth.

"I'm Marshall Lee . . . the _Vampire King_," I finished opening my Demon eyes and flashing my fangs. If this kid wanted to have a contest of power, so be it.

He scoffed. I frowned.

"_Vampire King?! _Please. You're no King. You look like a hobo."

"Oh, but I _am _King. Just got back from settling a dispute the Nightosphere, actually. My mom's the Demon Queen there, by the way. Did you know that?" I taunted.

The guy almost looked shocked for a moment. "_You're _Hannah Abadeer's son?"

I nodded. Sure, my mom and I may not be on the best of terms, but everyone in Aaa knows and fears the Lady of Evil (well, everyone but Fionna and myself, that is). So, whenever somebody figures out we're related, they get a nice helping of fearful respect for me.

"Actually," I said slyly, "If anyone's going to have their royalty questioned around here, it's you. Why haven't I seen you at the annual Royal meetings?"

"Please. My mother takes care of all that boring royal stuff. There's no need for me to waste my time there while my mother sits on the throne."

I laughed. "Oh, I get it. You're just one of those princes that's in it for the title, and wants none of the work!"

Ignus's flames went up again. "I would NOT advise angering me, vampire!" he shouted. I snarled, my forked tongue snapping out between my bared fangs.

"Bring it on, Flamehead!"

"CUT IT OUT!" Fionna yelled as she stood between us. Ingus and I still glared at each other.

"Come on, guys, you're some of the most important dudes in my life. Can't you _try_ to get along?"

"Only if this hobo apologizes for questioning my authority," Ignus stated.

I laughed. "In your dreams."

"Marshall." Fionna looked at me annoyed. I was shocked.  
>"Whoa wait no way Fi you're not seriously taking his side on this?!"<p>

"Just apologize," she said.

I glared at both of them. "Fine then. Whatever. Sorry." I said before turning to the window and flying away at full speed.

"Marshall wait!" Fionna called after me. But I didn't stop. No, right now, I needed to be as far away from them as possible.


	7. Chapter 7: Venting to Gumball

~To my lovely (or handsome, if you prefer) readers~  
>Some of you have, in response to last chapter, expressed you were bothered that Ignus and Fionna were together and not Marshall and Fionna. Fear not, readers, for we are only just beginning Chapter 7. The Vampire King won't go down without a fight!<p>

But seriously thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and/or reviewed. I appreciate it so much!

~RunNRide25~

I finally slowed my speed at the candy kingdom. I needed to vent, and there was only one person in Aaa I could vent to.

Bartleby Gumball.

I flew in an open window leading to Gumball's lab.  
>"Why, hello, Marshall Lee. Glad to see you're ba-"<br>"Do you have a minute, Gumball?"

"Um, yes, of course, what is it?" Gumball asked as he picked up a teacup that was, from my perspective, dangerously close to his experiments.

"What's up with this Ignus guy? Fionna's . . . boyfriend?"

Gumball scoffed. "Flame Prince? Yes he's quite an individual. He's got a short temper, and if you ask me he's quite rude."  
>"And Fionna's <em>dating<em> him?!"

"Indeed," Gumball replied. "Don't ask me why. I'm not completely sure myself."  
>"Well I don't get it either!" I exclaimed.<br>Gumball chuckled. "I take it you met him."

"Oh, I met him alright. He was at Fionna's when I went to visit her just now," I chuckled. "Idiot tried to overpower me. It was pathetic."

Gumball's eyes widened. "I do hope you didn't do anything rash." Gumball was one of the few (and the only still alive) that had seen what I am capable of, so his concern was understandable.

I shook my head. "No. Fionna stepped between us." I chuckled sarcastically. "Then, she made _me _apologize. Like it was my fault! I couldn't believe it! She wanted me to _apologize _to that flamehead!"

"Well, was it your fault?"

"What?! No! Of course not!"

"Mmhmm." Gumball obviously wasn't convinced. "Tell me exactly what happened."

I sighed. "Well, the dude gave me a weird feeling right off the bat, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt and tried to be chill, but without letting my guard down. Then he was acting all smug and like he was better than me, so I told him who I am and who my Mother is; y'know just as a warning type of thing. Then he called me a hobo, questioned my authority, and _still_ had the audacity to put himself above me even though he doesn't do jack for his kingdom!"

Gumball nodded his head. "I see. So then what?"

"I called him out on it and he challenged me."

"You didn't...you know...did you?

"I flashed my eyes, tongue, and fangs, just to get my point across. Nothing Fionna's never seen before."

"So you still haven't told her?"

"We've been over this, Gumball. I can't do that. She'd be terrified."

Gumball chuckled. "You do realize who you're talking about, don't you? Fionna has faced the Lynch, Death, your Mother, and various other horrible monsters, demons, and creatures. She can handle it."

"But she's never seen a demon vampire king in full form. Of all people, Gumball, you should understand the difference. You're the only being ever to see my full potential and live to tell about it. You were in trauma for weeks. I wouldn't be surprised if you _still_ have nightmares."

Gumball turned his attention to stirring his tea. "...not recently..."  
>"Exactly. And that's why she can't know. I can't put her through that."<p>

Gumball sat his teacup down. "I understand where you're coming from, Marshall Lee. But ask yourself this: Would you rather she know because you told her, or because she _saw_ you?"

"She won't ever see. I won't let it happen."  
>"What if you snap? What if she gets <em>hurt<em>? What then?"

I paused. What if something _did_ happen. What if she was seriously injured? What if someone tried to kill her?  
>"I...I don't know. I'll control it. I'll hold it in. I'll do <em>something<em>."  
>"MmmHmm," Gumball nodded, obviously not convinced. "Just, think about it, Marshall. Alright? Oh, and don't let all this 'Flame Prince' business get to you. It's a relatively recent arrangement, and I personally cannot see it lasting for too much longer."<p>

I shrugged. "Whatever you say, PG."


	8. Chapter 8: Suspicions

It was a pretty average day. The local swamp monster had wandered out of his normal territory and was terrorizing a nearby village, so, naturally, Fionna was sent to handle it. On this particular day, I had decided to tag along and help. Not that I thought she needed it, but I was bored and had nothing better to do.

The fight was going pretty well. This particular swamp monster was pretty tough, and I knew that we couldn't afford to mess around with this one. Suddenly, the monster swung one of it's giant vined arms at us. I flew out of the way, but Fionna was sent flying into a patch of bushes.

"Fionna!" I exclaimed. I glared back at the monster. _Now _I was angry.  
>"You're gonna regret that," I snarled.<p>

That monster didn't even know what hit it. I hit it so hard it flew halfway back to the swampy marsh from whence it came, and I'm sure it ran the rest of the way back. I looked over to Fionna. She was ok, only the sleeve of her long-sleeved shirt had been torn. I narrowed my eyes. Was that a...?

"Fionna," I questioned, "what's that on your arm?"

"Oh, what, this?" She asked nervously, immediately covering the mark with her hand. "Um, I burned myself the other day making spaghetti."

"Fionna, you don't cook."

"Well, ah, there's a first time for everything, Marshall."

"Mmm Hmm." I raised an eyebrow at her. I wasn't convinced. "Yeah. Just let me look at it."

"Cake looked at it. It's fine."

"I'm not stupid, Fi."

"Look, Marshall, just drop it, ok? I'm fine."

"Fionna."

"I said I'm fine!" She shouted at me. I looked at her blankly. She sighed. "I have to go home. See ya later, Marshall."

I nodded, and she hurried off towards her house. I immediately took off in the other direction towards the Candy Kingdom. I landed on Gumball's balcony and pounded on his big glass doors.

"Hey Gumbutt, it's me! Open up!" I shouted.

A few moments later, Gumball came rushing to the door.

"Goodness sakes Marshall Lee you're going to break the door! What's going on?!" He exclaimed.

"We have a problem, Bartleby." I said flatly.

His face hardened, recognizing my tone of voice. It was my 'king' voice. It was deeper than normal, and was backed by pride and authority. I didn't use it very often, but when I did, others knew I wasn't messing around. This was a time I needed them to listen.

"What kind of problem?"

"It involves Fionna."

"I see. Come inside."

Prince Gumball and I sat opposite each other at a small table in his obscenely large bedroom/sitting room combo.

"So, Marshall," Gumball began, setting down his teacup, "What is this problem that involves Fionna."

I crossed my arms and looked him dead in the eye. "Something needs to be done about Ignus."

"Marshall, I know you don't like him, but-"

"It's not like that."

Bartleby cocked his head slightly to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Tonight, Fionna and I were fighting a swamp monster that had made its way into the forest and was disturbing the locals. Her sleeve got torn, and she had a huge burn on her arm. She tried to pass it off as a cooking accident, but I didn't buy it."

"As well you shouldn't have," Bartleby said matter-of-factly, "You and I both know Fionna can't cook."

I nodded.

"So you think Ignus caused it?"

"I'm sure he did. And I think he did it on purpose."

"Come now, Marshall, he's a fire elemental and they're dating. She's bound to get burnt on accident every once and a while!"

"Not like this," I said, looking down. "This one was different."

Bartleby raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

I raised my eyes to look straight into his once again. "You and I have both seen what those accidental burns look like. She used to get them all over her hands, remember? She'd always come to you to get them treated. But this one, this one was bigger. It was worse than I've ever seen on her." I shook my head. "And I'll bet she hasn't been in here to get it checked out, has she?"

Bartleby shook his head. "No, she hasn't."

"That's what I mean," I said. "I think something's up. You and I both know Ignus can be a hothead. I think he hurt her on purpose."

Bartleby sighed. "You know, Marshall, I'm almost starting to agree with you. But what proof do you have other than your suspicions."

"None," I said. "But not for long."

Bartleby's eyes widened. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?!" I looked at him with a smirk.

"Marshall Lee you can't just stalk those two until you find proof!"

"It's not stalking, it's investigating," I said with a grin. "Besides, I'll have you with me!"

Gumball threw his hands up. "Oh no. Ohhh no. Marshall Lee I am not going with you to follow Ignus and Fionna around! That's an invasion of privacy!"

"Well what if he is hurting her, huh? Wouldn't you want to do something about it?!"

"Well, of course! But-"

"Then come with me! That way, we can stop it the moment it starts! That way, Fionna doesn't get hurt anymore!"

Gumball sighed. "Ok, Marshall, you win. When are we going?"

"Tonight," I practically growled. "They're hanging out tonight."


	9. Chapter 9: Spying

Author's note: to answer your question, Katara, Cake and Lord Monochromicorn's relationship really isn't going to come up in this story. But if it did, then yes, they would be dating, because they're adorable. :)

* * *

><p>It really wasn't that hard to find Fionna and Ignus. It was a perfectly clear night, and it was no secret that Fionna loved looking at the stars. We only had to check a couple good stargazing spots before we found them.<p>

They sat close together, holding hands through tin foil and oven mitts. Ignus's fire lit the area in a soft glow that danced across the shadows. It was so horrendously cute I almost felt like puking. Any normal onlooker would probably be awwwed by the so-called 'adorable' couple, but seeing him with her like that made me sick. How _dare_ he sit with her like that after hurting her like he had. I crouched in the bushes, Gumball at my side, ready to jump out at any moment.

I couldn't quite make out their conversation, but from their voice tones it seemed calm enough.  
>"See?" Gumball whispered. "Just look at them. There's nothing to worry about."<p>

"I'm not so sure. This guy's always given me a bad feeling. Let's stay a wile, see how things play out."

Gumball nodded and returned his attention to Fionna and Ignus.  
>"All right, Marshall Lee, you win. We'll stay. But I'm telling you, you're getting yourself all worked up over nothing."<p>

We sat there for quite a while. Long enough for Gumball to lose interest, anyway. He was sitting against a nearby tree scribbling chemical equations in the dirt. I, however, was just as poised and attentive as I had been all night. I still couldn't quite make out their conversation, even with my vampire hearing. But Gumball and I were dangerously close to the edge of the clearing as it was, and getting any closer would surely compromise our cover. I could pick out a few words and phrases though, and before long I caught a piece that snagged my attention.

"What...Marshall...Gumball?" It was Ignus speaking.

I gestured to Gumball, "Dude, they're talking about us" I whispered.

"...seem very close..."

"Well I never-" Gumball muttered before I hushed him.  
>"Nah...bros..." It was Fionna's voice this time.<br>"Well...an awful lot...'just bros'" Was it just me or was Ignus burning a bit brighter all of a sudden?  
>"...Those guys...best friends!"<p>

Gumball and I didn't have any trouble hearing the next part of the conversation.  
>"What if that's not what <em>THEY <em>think? Hm? They think I'm dangerous! They're trying to take you away from me!"

"No, Ignus, that's not-!"  
>"DON'T LIE TO ME!"<p>

Flames exploded from Ignus's body. Fionna jumped back just in time.  
>"Ignus, please, calm down," Fionna pleaded with him.<br>"They won't take you from me! You're MINE!" he shouted as he grabbed her arm. A sizzling sound could be heard, and Fionna screamed.

The perks of being a vampire. It took me only an instant to dart from behind the bushes to the center of the clearing. I grabbed Ignus's wrist, twisting it and forcing him to release Fionna. Fionna fell backwards into Gumball's arms.  
>"Are you alright?" he asked her.<br>"I...I think so..." she replied.

I threw Ignus back, and he glared at me.  
>"I knew it! You're trying to take her from me! Well you can't have her! She's MINE!" Ignus roared.<p>

"No. She's not." I stated. I was at that level of anger where you're strangely completely calm. "Fionna isn't some posession. She belongs to no one but herself. And either way, you don't deserve her. You'll never touch her again. Not if I have anything to say about it." I stood protectively between Ignus and Fionna. Glob help him if he tried to move me.

Ignus's flame burned hot and bright as I've never seen it before.

"So that's how it's going to be, hm?" He laughed a sinister laugh. "Well then, I'll just have to get rid of you!"

He charged at me, swinging his flaming fireball of a fist straight at my chest. But he didn't stand a chance against me now. As I reached out and grabbed his fist, stopping him in his tracks, his expression completely changed. I heard Gumball gasp behind me. Ignus stared at me with the most horrified look on his face.

"What...what _are_ you?" he stuttered.

"_Your worst nightmare._"

* * *

><p>If anyone's wondering...this is how Igunus's and Fionna's conversation actually went:<br>"What's going on with Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball? You seem very close with them."  
>"Nah, me and those guys are just bros."<br>"Well, you hang out with them an awful lot to be 'just bros.'"  
>"Well yeah! Those guys are like my best friends."<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: The Demon Inside

Fionna's eyes widened as she looked at Marshall Lee in front of her. Never before had she seen him like this.

Marshall's now clawed hand had a firm grip around Ignus's fist that he couldn't escape from no matter how hard he struggled. His eyes glowed red and his fangs poked out from his lips. Two ivory horns curled up out of his slightly longer hair. Fionna thought he even looked taller, and maybe even more muscular.

Fionna could feel Gumball tense up beside her. She couldn't blame him, even without the physical transformation the aura Marshall Lee gave off was . . . frightening. Those eyes, that expression could strike fear into anybody, as it obviously was with Ignus. One thing was for sure, this was a different Marshall Lee than the one she knew.

Marshall Lee spoke, his voice low and dark:

"Let's get a couple things straight, Ignus. First, you're going to apologize to Fionna."  
>He paused for a moment, but when Ignus remained silent, he dug his claws into his fist and ordered,<br>"Now."

Ignus shreiked.  
>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Fionna! I'm sorry!"<br>"Good." Marshall said. "Now second, you're going to go back to the Fire Kingdom and never come near Fionna again, or else you'll have to deal with me. Fear me. Hate me. I don't care. Just know this: if you _ever_ try to hurt her again, you'll only live long enough to _really _regret it."

Ignus nodded his head frantically. "I will! I mean, I won't! I mean, I understand!"  
>Marshall Lee released Flame Prince, throwing him backwards in the process. He scrambled to his feet and disappeared into the woods, the light his body gave off quickly fading from view.<p>

* * *

><p>I released a held breath. As I relaxed, my horns receded back into my skull, my claws retracted back into fingernails, and my eyes and fangs returned to their normal state. I turned to Fionna and Gumball, who were both staring at me. Fionna was looking at me with pure shock, and Gumball was about frozen solid in fear. I felt bad. After what he had seen me do in the past, it was understandable that even a slight reappearance of my demon form would scare him.<p>

"You two ok?" I asked them.

Gumball shook his head, snapping himself out of whatever trance state he had been in.  
>"Uh, yes. Yes I'm fine."<br>"Fionna?"  
>"Yeah..." Her voice was quiet, and she looked away from me. "I'm ok."<p>

I looked at Gumball. "You should take her back to the castle. Get her arm treated and such. I'll go tell Cake."

Gumball nodded and took Fionna towards the Candy Kingdom. I flew off towards the treehouse. As much as I wanted to go with PG and Fionna, y'know, to make sure she was ok and junk, I figured it'd probably be best if I wasn't around them for a bit. Gumball was still uneasy and Fionna...well, I don't know what she thought. Anyways Cake needed to know. She'd have mine and Gumball's head if we didn't tell her what had happened. So, I went to the tree house, explained what happened to Cake, and returned home. I figured I'd check in on Fionna in a day or two, and probably stop by Gumball's just to make sure he wasn't back to being utterly terrified of me.

I laid down in my bed just as the sun was beginning to rise, thankful to finally get some rest after an all-around exhausting evening.


	11. Chapter 11: Fionna's Confrontation

The sun hadn't even set when I heard a pounding on my door.  
>"MARSHALL! MARSHALL LEE YOU COME HERE AND OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!"<p>

It was Fionna. And if my intuition served me right she wasn't happy. I rolled out of bed, threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, and floated downstairs. Fionna continued to yell and pound on the door. _What in Aaa is she so pissed off about?_ I wondered. I shrugged as I floated across the living room towards the door.

I opened it to see a _fuming_ Fionna on my doorstep. I floated backwards a bit as she marched inside. She slammed the door behind her.

"You...You..." She was shaking she was so angry.

"Use your words, Fi."

"You...You Jerkwad!" Fionna exclaimed. She swung her fist at my face, but I caught her wrist. I pinned it against the door next to her head.

"You wanna try that again, sweetheart?"

Fionna glared straight into my eyes."Let. Me. Go."  
>"Not if you're going to try and punch me again, Little Bunny." I always enjoyed taunting Fionna with cutesy nicknames, especially when she was angry.<br>"After what you did to Flame Prince?! Of course I'm going to punch you!"

Wait. _What?_

I have to admit that statement flat out shocked me. "What _I _did to Flame Prince? Fionna, what about what he did to _you_?"  
>"It was just a burn!"<br>"Yeah! _Just! _Do you realize what would have happened to you if you had jumped back a moment later after that first burst? He would have burned you alive!"  
>"But he didn't! He doesn't mean it, Marshall! Why don't you and Gumball get that!"<p>

I was almost speechless. Almost. Did she seriously not get it?  
>"Fionna," I said as calmly as I could. "Whenever he burns you, whenever you get hurt, what does he say to you? Afterwords?"<br>Her aggressive posture relaxed slightly, and she looked away from me. "I don't know. He says he's sorry. He says he didn't mean it. Stuff like that."

"Y'know, somebody smart told me once that if somebody apologizes, but makes no effort to make sure it doesn't happen again, they don't really mean it."  
>"I know, but-"<br>"No buts, Fi." She looked at me. I sighed, and released my hold on her.

"Look, ok? This guy, he's got problems. He's controlling, possessive, and has some major anger issues. You deserve better than that."  
>"I know..."<p>

"So why do you put up with him?" I seriously couldn't understand this. It seemed simple to me. Dude's got issues and treats her like glop, so don't put up with him. Simple. Then again, Fionna tended to be anything but simple.

"I...I don't know," she stuttered. "I guess it's because...because I love him, and because I hoped he'd change. I hoped I could help him somehow."

I smiled. Now I understood. Or at least a little bit. _Classic Fionna. _"Look, Fi. I know you want to be everybody's hero, but some people...I don't know, some people just need more help, or maybe a different kind of help, than you can give them. And some people don't even _want_ help. Sometimes we just have to accept that there's nothing we can do for them."  
>Fionna wiped her eyes as tears started to form. "I know, I just...I just wanted to help."<br>I carefully put my arms around her. "I know, Fi. But don't be so hard on yourself, ok? You didn't do anything wrong. He's just a total jerkwad."

Aaand cue the waterworks.

Yes, I was the Vampire King. Yes, I was half demon. Yes, I was the most powerful being in all of Aaa. But handling a crying girl, let alone a crying Fionna? I felt helpless. Fionna was one of the toughest people I knew (which, being familiar with the Nightosphere, is saying something) so seeing her in such a state was...unsettling.

_Oh Glob, now what? _I thought to myself. _Do I say something? What am I supposed to say? Who am I kidding I'll just say something stupid and make it worse._

I looked down at Fionna, whose face was buried in my chest. I carefully lifted her into my lap as I began to float (I always found just floating to be quite relaxing, so I hoped it would help). I tightened my hold of her, bringing her even closer.

"Don't worry, Fi, he's not going to hurt you anymore. I promise."  
>"...Thanks Marshall..."<p>

"Any time."


	12. Chapter 12: 'King' vs 'Prince'

The next couple weeks were a lot of the same. Fionna would come over every couple days and watch a movie or play video games or even just talk. Sometimes she'd cry a bit, and I'd hold her and tell her everything was ok. Today had been another one of those days.

"I don't know, Marshall. I feel like I have the absolute worst luck with guys," she had said.  
>"You just haven't found the right one yet."<br>"Yeah, but the figuring out I haven't found him yet is the part that sucks."  
>"Yeah, breakups and rejection suck sometimes. I told you about Ashley, right?"<p>

"Oh yeah I forgot about that crazy witch." Fionna smiled. "Thanks, Marshall. You always know what to say to make me feel better. You're the best bro a girl could ask for."

That's what she had said, and that was the part that kept running through my head. It was annoying me to no end. I was the King of all Vampires, and here I was brooding over something some random human girl said.

Though I didn't do it often, I liked thinking of myself as King. I was a strong, powerful, sexy vampire. I had had the power to get everything and do anything I wanted.

_Well, almost everything._

Maybe that's what bothered me. There was one thing that I couldn't have. One person. The extremely independent blonde haired blue eyed adventuress. I didn't have her. Any other girl I could easily wrap around my finger with my smooth speech and charm (and did I mention my sexiness?), but not Fionna. My vampiric, kingly charm had almost no effect on her. With her, it was Gumball, then Ignus, and now, who knows? I was just her bro, someone to play video games with, beat up monsters with, and talk to when her Princes caused her trouble.

_But, they're Princes...and I'm a King..._

_Kings outrank Princes, right?_

_"_Right!" I said to myself, standing up from my seat on the couch. I marched toward the door. I had to talk to Fionna. I mean yeah, she probably wasn't ready for another relationship right now, and that was ok. But I couldn't keep this hidden inside anymore. She deserved to know the truth. If she wasn't ready, or if she didn't feel the same, then so be it. At least she would know.

I swung open my door, completely and utterly unprepared for what I found on my doorstep.

"**_You!_**"


	13. Chapter 13: Warning

Standing on my doorstep was none other than Flame Prince.

"I thought I told you to stay away," I snarled.

"You told me to stay away from _Fionna_," Ignus said with a smirk, "which I am. I just came to talk. To warn you."

"Warn me?! Warn me of what?!" I scoffed.

"Fionna's in danger," Ignus stated bluntly.

I paused. It could be a trick. It probably _was_ a trick. But with Fionna's safety at stake...I wasn't sure I wanted to take the chance.

"In danger from what?" I asked skeptically.

Ignus smirked. "From _you._"

"HA! From ME?!" I laughed. "That's an awfully brave thing to say, **especially **coming from you."

"Don't act like you didn't see the way she looked at you that day."

I stopped.

"She was _afraid_ of you."

I was speechless for a moment.

"She was just shocked. She wasn't afraid." _Right?_

"Oh come on Marshall, you and I both know there are two things Fionna will never do; admit she's afraid and hurt her friends. She knew if she told you she was scared, it'd hurt you."

I glared at him. Ignus shrugged.

"Glare all you want, but the fact remains. In that moment, Fionna was _afraid _of_ you_."

"Well...well so what?!" I yelled. "Maybe she was then. Maybe seeing my demon powers exposed for the first time did scare her. But she _knows_ that I'd never do _anything_ to hurt her! She knows I'm not like that! That I'm not like you!"

"Not like me? Ha! Marshall Lee you and I are more alike than you realize. We're both royalty, we manipulate others by striking fear into them, and we're hot-headed and respond violently."

"Yeah, well unlike you, I can control my anger," I snarled.

"Check yourself, bat boy. Your demon eyes are showing."

I stopped in my tracks. I noticed the heightened vision I now had due to my demon eyes. I looked down to see my fingers now had sharp claws rather than fingernails. I brought my hand up to my head, and felt small, ivory horns just starting to poke through my hair.

"You see? You're no better than I am."

I bared my fangs at him. "Are you _looking_ for a fight, Ignus?"

"No, no. Like I said earlier, I just came to talk. I realize you're much more powerful than I am," Flame Prince said as he walked to the door and opened it. "But, the question is, do _you_ realize that?"

Marshall narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Face it, Marshall Lee, you're more of a danger to her than I ever could be." With that, Ignus left, leaving me alone once again in my house.

As much as I hated to admit it, Ignus's warning bothered me. In some ways, he was right. I was much more powerful than he was, and could do a lot more damage. I could be hot-headed in certain situations, and it wasn't exactly uncommon for me to use some of my demon powers when I was angry. But, unlike him, I would NEVER hurt Fionna. What bothered me most, though, was one particular line.

_"She was _**_afraid_**_ of you."_

It was true, Fionna probably wouldn't tell me if I actually did scare her. But what if I did? The confidence I had had before concerning telling her how I felt was completely gone now.

_That'd be just great. "Yeah Fionna I know you just got out of a relationship with a dude who'd hurt you when he got angry, but I (a dude you might think could maybe possibly do the same thing) really like you." I'm sure that'd go over great._

Ok, new plan. I still had to find Fionna, but for a whole different reason. I _had _to make sure she wasn't afraid of me.

_Because how am I supposed to protect her from her fears if what she fears is me?_


	14. Chapter 14: Fear and Feelings

As I flew towards Fionna's house, I tried to plan out what I was going to say.  
><em>Ok, "Fionna, weird question, but..." no, no too awkward.<br>__"Hey Fi, stupid question I know, but..." no, because if she actually is then it'll sound like I think she's stupid...  
><em>_"Hi Fi, sorry, but I just had to make sure, you're not, like..." ugh I don't know, maybe something like that._

I reached her treehouse and knocked on the door. When Fionna opened it, I realized how nervous I actually was, and whatever plan I had flew out the window.

"Hey Marshall what's u-"  
>"Are you afraid of me?" I blurted<p>

Fionna stared at me for a moment.  
>"What? Marshall Lee what are you talking about?"<p>

I took a deep breath, regaining my composure.  
>"That night, when I used some of my demon powers on Flame Prince, did I scare you? And be honest with me."<p>

* * *

><p>Fionna was quiet for a moment, thinking. She looked at Marshall Lee. At first glance, anyone would just see some troublemaking kid. But, looking into his eyes, Fionna saw those thousand years of experience. Marshall Lee was wiser than anyone gave him credit for. But she also saw power, strength, and cunning. It was true, Marshall Lee was dangerous, but Fionna was not the type to back down in the face of danger.<p>

"I suppose...Yes, I am. But not in in the way you're thinking."

Marshall tilted his head in confusion.  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"Well, there's two kinds of fear," she explained, "The first is what most people think of when they think of fear. The panicking, screaming, paralyzed out of fright kind of fear. Then, there's a respectful kind of fear. You don't scare me. When you were in you demon form, I didn't feel like I was going to scream or panic. But, I do realize that you are powerful, and that if for some reason I ever were to go against you, I wouldn't stand a chance. I have enough respect of your power that I know not to be stupid or reckless concerning it."

"So, like, you know that I'd never hurt you, right? You get that?"  
>"Of course!"<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed a sigh of relief. <em>See Marshall? You got yourself all worried about nothing.<em>

Now that that issue was out of the way, I had my confidence back. Well, almost.

I chuckled.  
>"Wow, Fi. I finally use some of my <em>real<em> power and I _still _can't scare you. You're no fun," I say with a smirk. Fionna giggled.  
>"Come on, I'm the bravest adventuress in all of Aaa! Besides, you're just Marshall Lee."<br>"I'm _just_ Marshall Lee? C'mon Fi I'm much more than that. I'm the Vampire King! I'm the demon prince of the Nightosphere! And..." I placed myself right in front of Fionna, looking directly into her eyes, "I'm pretty sexy," I said with a wink. Fionna's face turned beet red.  
>"M-Marshall..."<br>I smirked.  
>"Flustered, are we? Could it be now that you've seen a fraction of my true power you can no longer resist my charms?"<p>

Fionna pushed me away, her face still bright red.  
>"You're crazy."<br>"Maybe."  
>She smiled.<br>"Dude come on I have to go to sleep. Stop messing with my head and junk."  
>"Alright, alright," I sighed, floating toward the window. "Ok if I come pester you tomorrow?"<br>She rolled her eyes.  
>"Whatever."<br>"Don't use that tone with me, young lady," I teased. "After all, you're speaking to a king."  
>"Psh. Some king"<p>

* * *

><p>Fionna watched as Marshall Lee flew off towards his house. <em>Ha! Some king, <em>she thought to herself as she climbed up into her room and snuggled into her bed. Whenever Fionna thought of kings, she thought of grace, dignity, royalty, and formality. Marshall Lee didn't show any of those things. Except maybe grace. The way he casually floated just off the ground. Even when he set his feet down he walked with a smooth, confident gait. That confidence could be mistaken for arrogance, but only sometimes. He was rather full of himself, and he admitted it. Openly.

Though his arrogance didn't make him a bad dude. To Fionna, Marshall Lee had always been one of her best bros. They enjoyed a lot of the same things; games, playing pranks, and music (Marshall liked to play it and Fionna liked to listen, which worked out pretty well). He was always considerate of her feelings, never blaming it on her "overreacting" or being "that time of the month." Even if he didn't always get it he considered them valid. And no matter how embarrassed or annoyed she got there was a part deep down where she actually enjoyed it when he teased her. Not to mention he was extremely attractive.

Wait, what?

Fionna shook her head. _He's messing with your head, Fi _she thought, unknowingly referring to herself using his nickname for her. She buried herself in her blankets, curling up to go to sleep. _Just don't think about it. It's not like he even thinks of you that way anyways, so just forget it._


End file.
